The invention relates to a method for manufacturing VLSI complementary MOS field effect transistor circuits (CMOS circuits) wherein p-doped or n-doped tubs are generated in the semiconductor substrate for the acceptance of the n-channel and p-channel transistors of the circuit. The corresponding dopant atoms for setting the various transistor threshold voltages are introduced into the tubs by means of ion implantations. The masking for the individual ion implantations occurs by means of photoresist structures and/or by means of silicon oxide or silicon nitride structures. The manufacture of the source, drain, and gate regions as well as the generation of the intermediate and insulating oxide and of the interconnect level is undertaken in accordance with known method steps of MOS technology.